


Karin's Greatest Victory

by DraceDomino



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: F/F, Feelings, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Love, Rival Relationship, Romance, Vaginal Fingering, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For years, Karin and Sakura have been at each other's throats, and most of the blame lies on the shoulders of the wealthy blonde. After finally besting Sakura in battle Karin is forced to deal with a few difficult questions, not the least of which being why was she fighting in the first place?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Karin’s Greatest Victory  
-By Drace Domino

All you need is victory. That was the Kanzuki family motto, and the rule that Karin had lived by for most of her life. It was certainly a rule that had inspired her to achieve greatness and make the most of every opportunity afforded her, but it was hard to deny that it wasn’t a motto that helped somebody make friends. Quite the opposite in fact, as for years the blonde aristocrat had made it a habit of pushing away nearly every person she had ever met. It had all been deemed a worthwhile endeavor if it meant achieving greatness, living up to the Kanzuki legacy her father had established, and proving that she was the indisputable best.

 

And in her greatest moment of triumph, she had proven it only to find the instant of victory somewhat...meaningless. That thought flowed through Karin’s mind the evening she had defeated Sakura, proving to the other girl that she had the tenacity to defeat her. A rivalry that had crossed the span of years had finally been resolved, but when Sakura had lost the strength to fight Karin found herself strangely empty. There was no haughty laugh coming from the girl with the blonde ring curls, and there was no sudden dismissal of her opponent as a commoner that couldn’t hope to handle one of the Kanzuki family. All there was for Karin in that moment was the realization that Sakura hadn’t just been her biggest rival for all those years...she had been her biggest inspiration.

 

She had left things awkwardly after the fight, quickly excusing herself after swiftly admitting to Sakura that the girl was the better fighter despite her defeat. The wealthy young woman that always had words for everyone found herself suddenly speechless, and she had made it a point to leave the scene of the battle to find a place to quietly think. Away from Sakura, away from her handlers and her followers, away from the sounds of the city. A place for Karin to sit and think, to ponder on a meaningless victory and to think about that family motto.

 

All you need is victory. If that were true...then why did it feel like she was missing so much?

It was during her quiet respite that Karin found herself with a visitor, quite unexpected considering how far she had gone to get herself to solace and solitude. After the fight she had taken one of the Kanzuki family motorcycles to the distant outskirts of town, drifting towards a clearing that had a beautiful look over the entire city. There she sat on a blanket taken from the motorcycle’s overnight kit, watching the flickering lights and studying the moon as it slowly drifted across the night sky. If she were a more reflective fighter like Ryu or Dhalsim, she likely would’ve found some great meaning in the moment. But she had never been one for such deep thoughts. Instead, she simply sat on the blanket wearing her standard fighting outfit, fumbling around with chaotic thoughts until a voice from behind forced her head to turn.

“There you are.” Sakura. Karin would know that voice anywhere, and sure enough as she looked behind her the young woman was already advancing from the main road. In the distance behind her there was a bright pink moped that she had clearly borrowed, one wearing a large flag hanging from the top that advertised the Saikyo school of martial arts. The girl herself was dressed as she always was in that slightly ridiculous school uniform, a skirt not unlike Karin’s own and the pretty bowed blouse that gripped her athletic chest. Over the years Sakura had grown into her body and that outfit looked just a little out of place, but it was hard to explain how the sight of those bare legs had given Karin conflicting emotions throughout the years. With her kindest smile Sakura drew right up towards Karin and sat squarely beside her on the blanket, inviting herself down as she let her shoulder bump to the other girl’s. “Hibiki-san said he saw you come this way. He...also wanted me to ask you if you’d like to invest in the Saikyo school of martial arts, but I can’t really recommend it.” The short laugh that came from the back of Karin’s throat was enough to make Sakura smile, sharing a moment of delighted musing over Sakura’s often-ridiculous self-appointed sensei.

“So you just came to see me?” Karin finally asked, though her eyes stared over the cityscape rather than towards the other girl. Her shoulder was pressed to Sakura’s and she realized it was the closest she had ever been to the girl without fighting her; something that her mind struggled to get a grasp on. “Are you already looking for a rematch? I’m afraid I’m done fighting with commoners for today.” The condescending tone and the thinly veiled ego didn’t have the same potency they usually did, and it was clear that her heart wasn’t in it. Sensing as much, Sakura simply shrugged and brought her knees up, looping her hands around them as she sat squarely alongside her longtime rival.

“Nah. Just wanted to see if you were okay.” She chimed in thoughtfully, and looked over the cityscape as well. Distant flickering lights were pretty enough, but unlike Karin she soon found the strength to turn her gaze towards the other girl in the clearing. And as soon as she saw that pretty cream colored skin lined with ring curl blonde hair, she couldn’t resist a smile. “You fought great today. Shouldn’t you be celebrating? I sort of expected you to hire a skywriter to let the whole city know.”

“Oh, you think you’re that important a foe of to me, Sakura?!” Karin turned back to share the other girl’s gaze, only to find their faces closer than she expected. She fought a brief moment of blushing heat against her cheeks before she drew her strength forward, finally finding the energy deep within herself to raise a hand to just underneath her mouth and let loose with a hearty “Ohhhh ho ho ho ho! Delusions of grandeur don’t become you!”

Sakura, in light of the insults and a return to Karin’s irrepressibly cocky tone, only giggled in delight. With a charming smile lining her lips she shrugged once more, and this time leaned towards Karin so their shoulders pressed closer, and the sides of their waists nearly touched. At their laps their respective sailor fukus had even fallen into a split embrace, the blue of Sakura’s weaving across the red of Karin’s in a perfectly snug embrace. After her giggle and her playful lean against the aristocrat Sakura finally spoke once more, though her voice sounded a bit less joyful and far more thoughtful and contemplative than Karin was used to hearing from her.

“I’ll be leaving to train tomorrow.” She offered simply, quietly. It was the responsibility of a fighter to improve their strength, and if she ever wanted to make Ryu-san proud there’d be plenty of work to do. It was a responsibility she couldn’t deny no matter how much she wished it, though for her final evening in Karin’s territory she was exactly where she felt she needed to be. It was a sentiment she conveyed as one of her hands finally stretched out, and with slightly trembling fingers moved to rest overtop Karin’s own bare palm. Without the blonde offering a slight bit of resistance Sakura allowed her fingers to interlock with the other girl’s, their palms pressing in close and her grip slowly tightening in an affectionate touch. Karin was already looking over, confusion knit against her clever brow and her cheeks tinting red from the unknown, but her questions that were resting against the tip of her tongue were soon to be answered by her longtime rival. Sakura’s voice was soft, gentle, and as honest as the young warrior ever was. “...I’ll miss you, Karin Kanzuki. I need you to know that.”

And Karin, in a moment of realization that terrified her as much as it thrilled her, knew she’d miss her as well. It was a natural and fluid motion that came next as the blonde started to lean forward, her breathing caught in the back of her throat and her head starting to tilt. It was a moment that had been a long time coming, but one Karin had never even humored until it suddenly became the most important thing in the world to her. Her thoughtful expression met Sakura’s own sweet smile, and the two once-bitter enemies found themselves in a tender, doting kiss.

Excitement ran up and down Karin’s spine as she first felt Sakura’s lips on her own, each one settling neatly against each other as their tongues both moved forward to take the first taste of the woman they had fought against for so long. In all the times that Karin had fought against Sakura she had always felt a connection to her, but in all those instances she had assumed it was the fighting spirit that they shared, the connection that came from challenging each other’s greatest rival. Those feelings were a little distant now as the two sat there on the blanket underneath the stars, and as Sakura’s arm slipped up Karin’s back to pull her closer the rich girl simply gave a tiny whimper, easily pressing back into the other woman’s embrace and giving more of herself over.

Her push forward carried with it enough momentum to land Sakura flat on her back on the blanket, the young woman soon trapped underneath her blonde rival as the kiss continued into the night. The two young women grasped and clung to each other in the heat of their first kiss, and it wasn’t long before Karin had pulled one of her legs up to straddle Sakura’s lap, leaning down fully against her as their tongues continued to dance. Each young woman wrapped in the embrace of a stylized schoolgirl skirt, each one finding protection against the chill of the outside breeze purely in the contact with each other. The answers that Karin had been looking for that entire evening were all suddenly realized, and she couldn’t of been happier as she felt Sakura’s hands move to lock around the small of her back, a surefire sign that the short haired girl wanted to keep her close.

Nothing was said for some time, and only whimpers and murmurs could be heard between the two as they slowly and sweetly kissed. When their lips finally parted it was due to Karin’s own doing, her cheeks a bright red and her head swimming as she gazed down into the beautiful eyes that met her from below. One of her hands moved forward and she touched Sakura more gently than she ever had before; her digits slipping softly across the same cheek she had punched with all her might only hours before in that very day. Her voice was quiet, nearly sacred, showing a softness to the Kanzuki girl that hardly anyone had ever seen before. It was new to Sakura’s ears, but the young woman didn’t dare interrupt when she heard it.

“You...you think you’re that important of a foe to me, Sakura?” She repeated her question from earlier, though it was much, much kinder and the implication was the opposite of before. The smile that drew on her lips was weak and weary, though nonetheless happy as she had stumbled across a truth that she herself had avoided for far too long. A soft nibble against her lower lip later, and she was whispering anew with emotion quivering in her voice. “...you had better come back to challenge me again.”

“I swear.” Sakura nodded, bright and beautiful and with all the optimism she always had. Finally a hand drew forward and she let her fingers dance through one of Karin’s blonde ring curls, the digits passing softly through the tender strands before teasing just underneath her chin. “But...But tonight…” Karin moved a hand up, and pressed a soft, sweet finger to the front of her young friend’s lips. Enough to silence her for the moment, enough to reassure her that nothing needed to be said for some time that evening. When her finger pulled away again it was replaced with Karin’s warm and inviting lips, and she kissed fondly and deeply into Sakura’s embrace once more as their intimacy continued to build.

 

As the evening went on so too did the exploration of the two young women there on the small clearing on the hill; they were far enough away from the road to not be noticed and the moonlit moment was simply too great for them to resist. School fukus were pulled from each other’s bodies amidst a litany of hungry kisses and smiles, often with one of the girls giggling madly as the other nibbled at her neck with sweet delight. Before long they were both nearly bare there on the blanket, Karin stripped down to nothing more than her lacy and elegant bra and Sakura wearing nothing but her athletic sneakers. And there they knelt facing each other, Sakura’s eyes intently watching the shape of her friend’s breasts as Sakura worked for the final garment.

With her hands behind her back unhooking her bra Karin was left helpless as Sakura pounced her, the short haired girl taking the advantage as soon as she knew Karin’s work had finished. The bra was tossed aside but they both went tumbling to the ground along with it, and in an instant Karin could feel Sakura’s small tomboyish breasts squeezing against her own, rubbing eagerly back and forth and teasing their nipples across each other. It was enough to make her moan but again her voice was stolen by a kiss, and while her head was still swimming Sakura moved to break yet another barrier between them. With curiousity in her mind and a great fondness in her heart she let one hand slip forward, and soon her fingers found a warm place nestled against the slender slip of Karin’s folds.

A groan fled from the blonde that was strong enough to break their kiss, and she soon worked to return the favor. Her hand drew forward and she let her fingers press in against the wet slit of her lover, mirroring Sakura’s actions as best as she could manage. The Kanzuki girl herself had yet to enjoy any lover at all, and unless Sakura was good at feigning innocence she could only assume her friend was very much the same. It made their first time special with someone that they had adored for years, even if they had often mistaken that adoration for aggression.

“Karin...Karin, I…” Sakura whispered, grinding her hips forward and only just then beginning to feel the blonde’s fingers against her. She shuddered in excitement and pushed her own forward as well, rolling them in a circle and already feeling the warm, wet sensation of Karin’s nectar against her digits. “It’s so good…”

Karin only smiled her agreement, before pressing those smirking lips against the inviting warm crook of Sakura’s throat. With a few tender kisses she began to work her fingers, her wrist smoothing from side to side and her digits pushing gently at those warm, inviting folds. Washes of heat and desire came across both women as they laid against each other, Sakura’s naked form pressed tight against Karin’s and each of them gently teasing one another. They did their best to mirror each other’s motions and learn a whole new technique from their friend; for the first time learning off each other in a way that didn’t require combat. When Karin's’ head moved from Sakura’s throat she once more found her dear friend’s lips, and a slow and sensual kiss overcame them as their fingers finally moved to the point of penetration.

Their lovemaking was slow and gentle, a stark contrast from the violent battles that overtook both young women so many times in the past. The gentle riding of flesh over flesh continued while they rolled from one side of the blanket to the next, sometimes with Sakura on top and sometimes with Karin taking that position, gently gliding and sweeping back and forth in a medley that they both kept up with. Each young woman had two fingers keenly nestled inside of her respective lover and each of them kept their motions slow and gentle, enjoying the tight, wet grip of their friend’s nether embrace and always maintaining those hungry kisses. The kissing was more than just a pleasurable distraction; it was an easy way for them both to avoid addressing the truth of the matter. It was still very new and they had been fighting each other for so very long that it was...difficult to express anything else in a manner that was anything other than physical.

They had always communicated best when it came to using their bodies against each other, but it had never been like that and it had never been so amazing.

When each young woman found their climax it was quite near each other, so close and so well woven together that they could hardly tell who started first. Moans and whimpers and heated breaths against sweat-marked flesh became an overpowering aura between the two, and each girl’s tender slit tightened and milked against the digits that were invading them for the very first time. A steady wave of pleasure crossed each of them that made their kissing lips grow to enormous smiles, and when the first trembling excitement of release finally crossed over them they each allowed their eyes to open to stare up into their unexpected but nonetheless welcomed partner.

“...my family owns three separate four star hotels back in town.” Karin whispered, her voice as much a boast as it was a statement of fact. Idly she pulled her digits from Sakura, and quickly allowed her hands to drift over and cross the backside of the girl’s tight rear. She held Sakura’s rump with both hands, and gave her a soft squeeze as she whispered to the other woman. “If you’re leaving tomorrow, you...should have a good night’s rest.” Sakura couldn’t help but giggle at that, knowing full well that a good night’s rest was the last thing Karin was offering, and the last thing she herself wanted to have.

“Then let’s get dressed.” The young fighter murmured against her arch rival’s lips, and leaned in to press another fond kiss against Karin’s waiting mouth. Happiness still clung against each of them just as the excited, thin glaze of sweat that still hung against their naked frames. Soon, they’d be somewhere private and secure and warm, ready to show each other a long and thrilling night. A night to make up for all the fighting and all the aggression.

A night to make up for the next long seven years apart that would follow once the morning came.

 

End of Part One.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years after the admission of their feelings and the first moment of true intimacy between them, Karin and Sakura are finally reunited. Their lives followed such paths that kept them apart for far too long, and now the two lovers are finally able to indulge in each other once more...

Karin’s Greatest Victory  
Part Two  
-By Drace Domino

It had been too long since that night that Karin and Sakura had shared an intimacy they had never known before. Years; in fact, and in all those long years, all those tedious months, never had the pair reached that level again. How could they, with all that had happened in their lives? In those years two unruly girls had slowly become women, and with their growth had come the trials and tribulations of moving past their former lives of recklessness and selfishness. Sakura had grown past an infatuation with Ryu (which Karin rightfully believed she had a hand in doing,) and now travelled on her own quest for self-improvement and perfecting her art. Karin’s own empire had grown with her takeover of her father’s holdings, and she had gone from the life of a spoiled rich girl to a woman that was actively working to sculpt the world into a better place.

There were dangers in the world now; dangers such as the constant threat of Shadaloo, and the dark and mysterious forces that worked even beyond the realm of that horrid organization. And though Karin had never truly considered herself a hero, she could hardly waste her endless wealth and influence on trivial matters anymore. She had extended herself to bring others together, to work towards a noble cause, and in the past year in particular she had become far, far more than the spoiled brat that she was in the past.

The Kanzuki mansion these days was something of a flophouse for fighters; some of which she held close to her side for their combat prowess while others could more closely be described as charity cases. They were all useful in their own ways, and it was through Karin’s brilliant and noble mindset that their abilities would be focused in the right direction. Whether it was the aimless and boy hungry wanderlust of Ibuki or the...uniquely stubborn ways of Birdie, these new employees of the Kanzuki family would find themselves swept into something more. Something heroic.

And Karin, for all her ego that still remained and all the good she had done, knew that everything...everything...had been because of that night. That night that she had realized with open eyes that there was something much more to life than money and success. The night she learned that the Kanzuki family motto, “All you need is victory,” was a blatant lie. Life was far more complicated than that, and she had learned that harsh and sudden lesson within the tender arms and amidst sweet kisses from a woman that she had once considered her greatest rival.

Saying goodbye to Sakura the morning after still ranked among the hardest things she had ever done. Even knowing that she would see her again, that their paths would definitely cross anew in the future, it made her ache to see the girl leave. And in all their meetings since, the ache had only intensified. Whether it was Karin’s responsibilities or Sakura’s determined adventure, things had never aligned for them to share an evening like that again. They had only shared longing glances on a handful of occasions, as well as a long chain of E-mails that spoke of sweetnesses and sensual moments that had yet gone completely unfulfilled.

Sakura had made her a better person; there was no doubt in Karin’s mind that was true. But in the same breath, and completely outside of her own power, she had broken the rich girl’s heart. And for years, that ache had settled inside of her...inside of them both. Kept apart from each other often by a distance measured in countries, afforded no affection deeper than a stolen wink, the two could only dream of making love once more. A dream that, for nearly five years, Karin had yearned to see become a reality.

It was alongside the beach that Karin relaxed that late afternoon under the sun, enjoying the large plot of beachside land that she owned with her fabulous wealth. It was a particularly hot day and so the young woman had been enjoying the heavy sun pouring down, stretched out on a beach chair wearing little more than her thin white string bikini and a thin glistening layer of sunscreen. She never seemed to get a tan no matter how long she stayed out in the sun, but it was still comforting to lay about with her eyes closed behind a pair of sunglasses, feeling the warmth caress along her nearly naked body.

The various Kanzuki bodyguards had been given the afternoon off, and even Shibazaki had been told to go tend to other avenues of her business. After all the recent struggles with her new group of fighters and revolutionaries, a young lady needed an afternoon to herself. An afternoon to lay about and enjoy the sun, to smooth her hands down her elegant body, and to relax with a smile pressed against her features.

A smile that was soon to grow tenfold. Even after the fact Karin couldn’t figure out just how Sakura had snuck up on her; even moving across the sand she would’ve expected the young woman to make enough noise to alert her to the impending presence. It was likely a testament to all the training Sakura had done over the past few years that Karin didn’t realize she was there until her voice broke out between them, and Karin’s eyes fluttered as a tall shadow cast across her face.

“You’re just as spoiled as ever, Karin.” That same sweet voice came just as Karin’s eyes snapped open, her smile growing from the very first word. “I thought you were a real hero now, but I find you just laying abou-oooohhhhf!”

Sakura, for all her past training and her intense and refined reflexes, was left utterly surprised as Karin leapt towards her. From a perfect sitting position the bikini clad blonde leapt into the air, landing against Sakura in such a fashion that the young fighter had no choice but to catch her. Sakura’s sneakers settled against the sand as she skidded back, and with a laugh rising to her voice she pulled her dear friend close to hug her sunscreen-glistening body. Sakura herself dressed much like Ryu did in the old days; a simple gi without much color, but a bright red headband and her old pair of school sneakers. Ryu could fight barefoot if he wanted, but she liked a little arch support while she worked.

“You’re back!” Karin’s voice cried out as she burst into Sakura’s arms, throwing her own around the girl’s shoulders and pulling her in close. As Sakura’s arms sloped underneath her back and under both of her knees the blonde squeezed closer still, moving her hands up to caress along Sakura’s cheeks and draw their faces near. There wasn’t anyone around to spot them; no prying eyes and no followers or servants. That little slice of beachfront property was theirs and theirs alone, and in the heat of the moment Karin couldn’t help herself. The kiss that came to Sakura’s mouth was hungry and filled with desire and passion, her lips parting and her tongue moving forward to catch the flavor she had missed for so very long.

Sakura just whimpered fondly, and with her arms supporting Karin’s tender weight tilted her head to the side to enjoy the offered kiss. It was the only greeting between them that they needed; the only promise that after so much time the feelings between them still felt the same. They had chatted about that moment online to be sure; about what it would be like when they finally met each other alone and were allowed to let their passions wander. Sakura had always proposed their first renewed kiss would be after a sparring match while Karin’s was typically much more dominant; suggesting that the next time she had access to Sakura she’d put a collar on the girl and keep her for a pet.

The evening was still young, at least. Either way, the last thing either woman had expected was the sudden burst of Karin’s girlish delight, her bikini-clad frame throwing itself forward and femininely draping in Sakura’s arms. Neither one of them complained of course, and indeed they both savored and relished the long, sweet kiss that formed between them. Karin’s hands moved across Sakura’s cheeks and up to her short brown hair, fingers squeezing underneath the bandanna and stripping it casually away. It fell to the ground with a flutter, landing on the sand and taking with it the responsibilities of the pair for the next few hours. That one hungry kiss shared between them wasn’t just a show of affection between lovers long parted, it was an eager promise that for the next few hours, they only existed within each other’s world.

No fights. No family. No one else for miles and miles. Just Karin Kanzuki and Sakura Kasugano, rivals turned lovers that were finally able to taste one another again.

 

It was mere moments later that Sakura’s rear rested against the beach chair, settling in while the bikini clad Karin settled within her lap. Already Sakura’s hands had started to explore across the glistening skin of her blonde beauty; moving up and down over her curves and experiencing her with great delight. The years had been filled with frustrated nights and long evenings hoping for another chance to make love, and now that they were finally there she didn’t know what she wanted to touch first. Did she let her fingers drift through Karin’s blonde curls, or did she lower them to squeeze at her absolutely flawless rear? Did she stroke her beloved’s cheek and whisper sweetly into her ear, or did she spread her fingers against the inside of her thighs and drink long and lovingly of her most intimate spot? They were all silly questions, because she already knew the answer to each.

All of it. She. Would. Do. All of it.

“...s...so good to see you again…” Sakura whispered in between their desperate kissing, one hand locking against Karin’s waist while the other drew forward, bringing her fingernails against the girl’s back. She clawed down her friend’s back with a slow and hungry sweep, and Karin’s voice gave an audible aroused moan in response, complete with a slow buck of her hips in the very lewdest of fashions. Few things in the world were as difficult to stop than young people in love, and at their age romance and timeless adoration went hand in hand with the lust that burned very deep within them. The white lines left across Karin’s back by Sakura’s nails were both a testament to their affection and a sign of Sakura’s claim over her body; a sign for anyone to see that Karin was hers. Hers to love and hers to fuck. Just...hers.

“Missed you...so much...it’s been so..” Karin shuddered again, whimpering as she felt Sakura’s hands tighten against her pert, toned rear. “...so lonely, Sakura, I...I love you...and I want you…” Words that she had never actually spoken, but had come desperately close to typing during late night exchanges again and again. They flowed naturally from her lips and she could feel Sakura tense underneath her at the sound, a joyful smile coming from the girl’s lips as she offered in another hungry kiss. Tongues danced and hands groped before Sakura’s response came, but they were all so eager and fierce that Karin knew the girl’s answer before she ever uttered it.

“...I love you too, Karin.” She whispered, sharing the girl’s breath as their noses teased back and forth and their lips danced sweetly close. So close that tiny threads of saliva connected the corners of their mouths, so close that they could hear the deepest whimpers from the back of each other’s throats. “...don’t...don’t hold back. I could always take...everything you have to give.”

Whether it was in fighting or in love, Karin had absolutely no doubt that her former rival could.

It didn’t take long before Sakura’s curiosity got the better of her, and her skilled hands had begun tugging at the straps of Karin’s bikini top to let her lovely breasts free. Once they were exposed she made a beeline for them, letting a hand fit snugly under each one and giving them a slow squeeze, all while her thumbs swept forward to tease across her already stiffened nipples. Their lips broke apart long enough for Karin give a little gasp, and in that moment the two girls shared a smile that told not only of their affection for each other, but the arousal that had been building within them for too long. With her bikini pulled aside Karin suddenly lunged forward, lifting her hips up from Sakura’s lap and pressing her breasts squarely against the other girl’s face. In an instant she had Sakura’s face between her breasts, squeezing them against either side of her face and staring down at that adorable mop of brown hair rubbing back and forth. That cocky, aristocratic laugh flowed from Karin’s lips once more, and she trembled in excitement as she felt Sakura’s tongue and fingers continuing to work. Teased nipples, caressed and licked flesh, and soon the pull of her bikini bottoms came.

“Spin around, Karin.” Sakura whispered with a grin, looking up from in between her lover’s breasts. “Let’s do that thing you showed me in the hotel that night.” Karin just nodded eagerly and gave a wide smile, pleased not only that Sakura had remembered, but that she wanted to seek it out anew. As her bikini bottom slipped away and her naked frame was left glistening in the afternoon sun, Karin finally moved to spin around on the beach chair to do as her lover requested. The slight incline to the chair’s back made it a bit of a difficult adjustment, but thankfully Sakura’s hands were there to help her along the way. And soon, with a bit of tugging at the girl’s pants, both Sakura and Karin rested with their heads nestled fondly between the legs of the other.

Karin just stared in awe for a moment, her cheeks red and her breathing halted as she gazed at Sakura’s sex. Tufted with a tiny brown bush that matched the girl’s hair color, glistening on the outside of her sweet, thin lips from the excitement of the moment. The blonde just gave a content sigh as she stared; watching the portal to her darling Sakura’s pleasure, eager to give her the sweetest of kisses she could offer. When she felt Sakura’s mouth move against her own as well she swept forward to do just that, and the two women were joined amidst a wet, hungry kiss that fully completed the circle between them.

Sakura’s arms remained tight around Karin’s waist, keeping the naked rich girl balanced on their awkward beach chair. Her head remained content as it sat nestled between her thighs, and when she wasn’t letting her tongue slurp around the other girl’s hood she was sweeping her head from side to side, grinning as she kissed and nibbled at the insides of Karin’s sensitive thighs. She remembered from their past encounter just how ticklish Karin was, and though the urge to simply sneak fingers behind her knees to do just that was great, she kept herself in check in favor of their shared pleasure. Joy and warmth swept through her thanks to Karin’s mouth at her slit and she did all she could to return the favor, kissing and licking and occasionally nibbling at the tender folds offered to her.

The Kanzuki beach property was far away from prying eyes, and the two girls enjoyed each other with great privacy that afternoon. With their heads nestled at each other’s most intimate spot they were quick to bring their partner to a stunning climax; a pair of orgasms that had been boiling below the surface of their sanity for years upon years. And when Karin and Sakura licked each other to that moment, the joy that crossed over them both made it clear that all of the waiting, all of the hardship, and all of the lonely nights had been worth it. Every lick, every squirt, every taste of aroused flavor claimed from the other girl’s slit...it was all a wonderful reward for a long bit of heartache.

The mutual orgams the girls licked each other to on the beach chair was hardly the only they enjoyed that afternoon, and as soon as Karin swirled around to face Sakura again their fingers sought each other out while they kissed. Slow lovemaking followed where they teased their partner amidst a kiss that lasted nearly a half hour, and through it all words were whispered in sweet and hungry delight. During those precious moments Karin had even dared ask Sakura if she was finally back to stay...a question she had hesitated on asking, simply because a negative response would add a dark shadow to that wonderful treasure of a moment.

Sakura’s answer, as it was, had come in the form of a gentle moan and a heated kiss against Karin’s mouth. It was difficult to interpret, but after such a long history Karin knew well how to read her darling Sakura’s gestures. Would Sakura be leaving in the morning? She didn’t know, and that would likely not be discussed in depth until later. But would Sakura, even if she did leave, continue to keep herself for Karin? Would she return, even if she did leave? There was never, ever any question about that. And as if the eager and hungry kiss shared throughout another set of gentle orgasms wasn’t enough to prove it, Karin heard Sakura’s voice echo against the edge of her ear, whispering along with offering a heated burst of aroused, loving breath.

“...I belong to you, Karin.” She promised, and within that promise everything else rested. Sakura would always come back. She would always be hers. And she would always be the most priceless treasure Karin Kanzuki could claim to her name.

The blonde merely whimpered before crushing her lips against Sakura’s once more, fighting the ache in her heart and the threat of tears at the corners of her eyes. She wasn’t one to let another see her cry; least of all not her most notorious rival. But the promise of Sakura’s devotion, the sentiment and sweetness as the two girls stretched out naked on the beach enjoying each other’s young figure, it was simply too much to bear. Tears of joy slithered down her cheeks only to be kissed away by Sakura Kasugano, who only smiled without judgement as she did so and pulled Karin in to give her a long, loving embrace.

Most girls, especially those born into the wealthiest homes, became women under the guidance of their families. For Karin, it wasn’t until she had become a woman that she finally found a family worth her.

That family was there in the well-defined, loving arms of the woman who always made her cheeks a vibrant red, from frustration in the past to love in the present. And she could only wonder what the future held for them.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little love story! Writing it reminded me of my old writing roots, back when I did exclusively Femslash stories under my old La Parka Girl handle. Memories!
> 
> [Check me on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, now...I realize yesterday I posted a story with FemShep doing like...just craaaaaaaazy things. But we can be vanilla and have fun, too! A little girl/girl fluff always has a place, right? Enjoy!
> 
> [Check me on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
